Parallel Kracko
|ability =Beam (Waddle Doo), Ice (Chilly), Fire (bombs) |category =Boss }} Parallel Kracko is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He appears in the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game, serving as a harder version of Kracko and as the second boss. Physical Appearance Parallel Kracko looks identical to Kracko except in color. His body consists of a dark thundercloud with a red perimeter and twelve purple spikes. In the middle is a giant eye with a yellow sclera, a purple iris, and a black pupil. As Parallel Twin Kracko, his size is the same as Twin Kracko; when they combine to form Parallel Big Kracko, his size is gigantic. General Information Parallel Kracko’s origin is mistranslated in the English localization, where it states that Parallel Twin Kracko is made of the tears and the scattered mists of Kracko’s enemies. In the original Japanese pause screen description for Parallel Twin Kracko, it is stated that they were made of the tears and the rebellious hearts of Kracko’s fallen brothers. Together with Parallel Woods, Parallel Meta Knight, and Parallel Dedede, they are known as “The Otherworldly Four Kings,” which is not in the English localization. Despite being called “Parallel Kracko,” he is actually Kracko in another form, and not an actual parallel counterpart. This being proven by Kracko having been stated to be wherever there is a sky, and by him still being called Kracko in both of his pause screen descriptions. This is also the case for the Japanese version of Parallel Big Kracko’s pause screen description. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Parallel Twin Kracko Parallel Twin Kracko, titled as Unearthly Storm Front, is the first form of Parallel Kracko. This fight parallels that of the Twin Kracko fight. They can create a massive downpour, summon Waddle Doos and Chillys, fly around the arena, and strike down with lightning. They can also perform the Twin Revolution Beam attack where both of them use Revolution Beam and slowly switch sides. Parallel Big Kracko Parallel Big Kracko, titled as Unearthly Thunderhead, is the second form of Parallel Kracko. Unlike Kracko, who splits into two after being initially defeated, Parallel Kracko, in its Parallel Twin Kracko form, combine together to create Parallel Big Kracko, a form even more massive than its previous form. He can perform a Revolution Beam from the center of the arena, which nearly covers the entire area. He can slide along the ground and drop three Fire Bombs. He can float to the top corner of the arena and unleash a powerful wind and also create a numerous amount of smaller clouds that come in from the background and shoot lightning below them while the wind continuously pushes back everyone. Concept Artwork Parallel Boss Concept Art 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Parallel Big Kracko 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Parallel Big Kracko) KSA Parallel Big Kracko 2.jpg|Parallel Big Kracko produces beam whips. KSA Parallel Big Kracko 3.jpg|Parallel Big Kracko launches thunderheads. KSA Parallel Big Kracko 4.jpg|Parallel Big Kracko drops fire bombs. KSA Parallel Big Kracko 5.jpg|Parallel Big Kracko casts lightning. ru:Параллельный Большой Крако Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Another Dimension Category:Parallel Bosses Category:Fire Enemies Category:Krackos